Mortal Kombat: A Kollection of Short Stories
by Siera Goodwitch
Summary: A collection of stories (some with multiple chapters) regarding the MK cast. The details of what time, timeline and place the chapter is set on will be specified in the notes of said chapter. Will have feelz, gore, and mostly: random, humor and pairing fluff (usually GxG and BxB). I don't own Mortal Kombat or its characters.
1. Mending Broken Relationships pt1

**Mileena and Kitana**

This is set in an era where Mortal Kombat tournaments are finished (but God I hope that still a long time from now, in reality, of course) and the worlds are basically at peace.

* * *

Kitana got down and signaled for her guards to stay where they were. They simply nodded without question but kept their hands ever ready for their swords in case their queen called for them.

Kitana walked through the alleyways, and to the Tarkatan half-breed. She was sleeping, alone and slumped in a corner. Mileena's eyes shot wide open when she noticed her sister's presence and she looked away in disgust and shame.

"Mileena..." Kitana only managed to say and reached for her sister, but was violently pushed away. Mileena managed to crumble back into her position before, hugging her own knees and looking away from her sister.

"I was a princess once..._A soon to be queen_. Now here I am...barely getting by on food...no more than a peasant." The shorter haired woman spat, refusing to look at her sister. Kitana offered her hand.

"We don't always have to be enemies." She only stated and the other looked at her with utter confusion and shock.

"Are you kidding me!? That can't happen!" She yelled and then pulled down her mask, revealing her teeth. "I am a Tarkatan half breed. It's in my blood to fight, to yearn for a kill! Do you not see-"

Mileena was only cut off by Kitana's body pressed against hers...and her arms wrapped around her slim frame. "You can kill me and take my place as queen. You can capture and torture me. You can very well do as you please with me. Right here...right now."

The Tarkatan half-breed only stood there, unable to accept what was going on around her. She knew what was happening...she was giving in to what was happening...yet she would still fight.

"But I know you won't...and that's why I'm here now." Kitana closed her eyes shut. "I will erase all charges pressed against you. With me you're safe..."

Mileena stopped all movement upon hearing the words that came from her sworn enemy's mouth, so much so that she almost forgot to breathe.

_"Come home sister..." _

For the first time since she was born, the Tarkatan half-breed finally surrendered the game of dominance she always thought they played.

Mileena hugged her sister dearly.


	2. Blak Corner Cafe pt 1

Enjoy! ^_^ This is set in the normal MK universe and is not meant to be serious nor will the continuations (chapters in the future) of this be anything serious. These chapters center around Erron Black.

* * *

**~~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~~~**

Cassie and Jacqui entered the bar and looked around. It seemed like a pretty decent place. Well, compared to Earthrealm where they had freaking air cons, fans, and touch screen...it was obvious which was preferred but for Outworld standards, this was a really nice place. Akin, probably, to a five star hotel.

"So, a table for...?" Asked a man with dark blonde hair fashioned so it was neatly slid back. He had blue eyes and seemed to be of Caucasian descent. Even though Outworlders looked like Earthrealmers, something about him just seemed...out of place. They couldn't pinpoint it though. He smiled politely at them and folded his hands behind his back.

"That'd be just two." Cassie said and looked at him suspiciously. He only nodded and turned away before the young woman grabbed his hand. "Wait...have we met before?"

"I...don't recall. Have we?" He calmly asked and she let go of him, raising her eyebrow and backing away slightly. The waiter led them to a table for two and proceeded to get their orders, not making even a hint of eye contact. As soon as he left for their orders and was out of sight, Cassie looked to her friend. Jacqui only returned the look and silently told her friend that she had the same suspicion.

"I...am pretty sure we've met him before." Jacqui said and Cassie leaned on the table. "Tell me about it. I can't pinpoint why we feel this way though."

**~~~~~ At The Kitchen ~~~~~**

"Two orders of herbed chicken, one with a side-dish of rice and another with a side dish of mashed potatoes. Also get a pineapple martini and a strawberry one, all for table ten." The waiter said, his voice showing that he was troubled or concerned.

"There anything wrong boss?" One of the chefs asked, seeing that his superior was obviously troubled.

"Take care of the rest, I have matters to attend to." The waiter simply said and stormed to the back hallway. Grabbing his equipment and firearms from a hidden room, he put on his mask on and went out the back exit.

_"There is no way anyone can find out who I am."_

**~~~~ While on some Mission ~~~~**

"Motherfucker..." The Outworld gunslinger said and checked the time. He gave a grunt of frustration and shot his one of his victims, who was already dead, multiple times just to take out his anger on something. "God damn it, I'll be late for bar closing again."

Erron Black jumped the moment he turned around and saw a very confused looking D'Vorah in front of him. The two of them just stood there in an awkward silence that neither of them had experienced before. One of them was too baffled by what she just heard to even speak. The other was too scared to speak for the fear of someone actually knowing who he was...Well one of his identities anyway. He's had many before.

"You own a bar?" D'Vorah asked.

"..." Black stayed quiet and was, for the very first time, frozen in place. He opened his mouth and mustered out the best lie he could at the moment.

"...No."

_And there was no way in hell that lie worked._

* * *

I like the thought of Erron owning a bar and actually being polite while **everyone's not looking**. BTW did you...did you see what I did with the Cafe title there? :D


	3. Raiden the Shipper pt1

**Sub-Zero and Scorpion pt1  
**

I say this is part one of Scorpion and Sub-Zero because, since this is my OTP, **THERE WILL BE MORE OF THIS **and there will be more Raiden the Shipper chapters.

This is set after Scorpion's ladder ending in MK9 and they're in the Dead Woods in MKX. I wrote this because I wanted some Sub-Zero and Scorpion bromance. Enjoy and reviews are welcome! ^_^

* * *

Scorpion walked through an empty frozen wood and saw his sworn enemy in the distance, with his back turned towards him. Scorpion walked up to the Cryomancer and the other simply looked at him. Neither of them drew their weapons. They simply just...stared at each other.

"So you've grown tired of it too." Sub-Zero said and turned his back on Scorpion. The other simply huffed and walked beside him. "The world is at peace...and you've gotten your revenge. What now?"

"I don't know." Scorpion simply said and they both sat down beside each other. Sub-Zero curled his arms around his knees and rested his head on his arms while Scorpion leaned on a tree. The both of them just stood in silence for a while, looking in front of them at the frozen forest illuminated by moonlight.

"What do you say to meeting up here again some time? Just the both of us...maybe share a drink or two." Sub-Zero proposed and Scorpion laughed softly.

"Fine." He quietly said and rested his head against the bark of the tree. "It would be a nice change from trying to kill each other all the time."

"_Sounds like a date!_" They heard someone yell from behind them and both men stood up immediately. Scorpion with his fists aflame and Sub-Zero with a sword of ice in his hands. Before they could catch him, the person flew far away. The Cryomancer and the hell-spawned looked at each other and relaxed, letting the flames die down and putting the weapons of ice away.

They could have sworn they saw the person with lightning and a straw hat...


	4. Blak Corner Cafe pt2

Sorry for any mispellings or anything. I wrote this when I was real sleepy. **TT_TT** Anyways, this is set after pt1 of the Blak Corner Cafe series. Reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy! **^D^**

* * *

"I heard this place was a popular high end cafe in Outworld but I didn't think it would be like this..." Sub-Zero said as he walked into the bar. It seemed like a nice place, very nice for Outworld standards. It had two storeys with many rooms on the upper floor, a chandelier that hung and lit the whole area, a carpeted floor, and the hall was wide with a counter at the far end where they served the food and drinks. The chairs were like smoothly polished logs that had cushions on them and the many tables, with their many occupants, were neatly scattered everywhere. Next to the counter was a door decorated with gold linings, and a door that lead to the cooking area.

"Can I get you two anything?" A man with dark blonde hair and blue eyes asked, walking up to the two men with his pen and paper at the ready. Though his smile was polite Sub-Zero couldn't get the feeling he didn't want to see them there. The fact that he never made eye contact with them didn't help, either. The hellspawned waved a dismissive hand. "We were actually looking for something alcoholic to drink."

"Ah, of course." He simply said and put the writing instruments away. "If you could follow me."

He lead them through the decorated door next to the counter, and into the bar area. They took a seat and then he gave another polite smile. "So?"

_"What's your poison?"_

**~~~~~~ Some Hours Later ~~~~~~**

"My anger burns bright..." Scorpion stumbled his way to the Cryomancer and grabbed his shoulders for support. "But not as bright as the red hot burning *hic* love I feel for you Sub-*hic*-Zero!"

He took out his mask and attempted to burn his uh...love interest? Erron's eyes grew wide and he drop kicked Scorpion out of the bar before he could cause any damage. "**Hey, hey,** **HEY!** No fighting in my cafe! If you want to fight then do it outside but leave my bar out of it!"

"U wanna goo!?" He said and stumbled his way to the waiter. "**I KNOW YOUR SECRET, BRUCE WAYNE.**"

"Uhh..._wrong guy._" Erron pushed the drunk Scorpion off of himself and Scorpion fell into a sit. He glared at Black and pointed to him.

"Then what about John Marston!?" He yelled, his voice breaking in the process. Erron rolled his eyes and didn't answer. Scorpion grabbed his leg and pointed to him accusingly. "_I knew it._"

He fell unconscious shortly after. Black grabbed him and dragged him to his uh...friend? Sub-Zero sighed and took the wraith into his arms, looking to the waiter with apologetic eyes. "I am...really, _really_ sorry about this."

"It's no problem. Just make sure he doesn't do that again. If he does it, I'll put a bullet with his name on it straight through his head." The waiter hissed and rubbed his temples.

"Waitaminute..." Sub-Zero's brow furrowed and he looked at the waiter suspiciously. "Outworlders don't use guns..."

"..." Erron froze at what feats of stupidity he allowed himself to accomplish in a mere few minutes. Just what things he allowed to leave his mouth that could very well give him away. He began to get a little nervous once Sub-Zero turned his suspicious gaze towards the gunslinger in disguise...perhaps not so much in disguise now though. Erron could have sworn the air around him visibly grew colder but hopefully that was just because of the Cryomancer in front of him.

"The only one who does...and the only one who kills his victims with bullets that have their names etched on it is..." Sub-Zero gave him an even more intense look and walked closer to the waiter. "Erron Black. Would you happen to know him, by any chance?"

Erron did what he does best..._he played it cool_. Black leaned on one of the railings and tucked his hair behind his ear. "Pffft, wai-wha? Ha-he-hey now, where'd you get that idea? I mean, wahaha..."

"_I have no idea who this man is_." He said and mentally shot himself. _Lying was so much easier with **a freaking mask on**_. The Cryomancer just continued to stare at him, albeit he was staring blankly now.

"You have really nice blue eyes." He suddenly sputtered, making the awkward silence even more awkward now and somehow managing to make the gunslinger wish for that awkward silence back. Erron backed away and held his hands up. "_Oookay_ buddy. Time to get you guys a room..."

_'This is good. He won't recognize it if I was lying or not.'_ Erron happily thought to himself because Sub-Zero was partially drunk as well. Thank...

_..._

_..._

**_Goodness_** things had to play out this way. Erron would have never gotten away with that if things had been otherwise. He watched the Cryomancer drag his unconscious friend and gave a smile as they entered the bar again. Then, a cook came out from the door and went up to him. "Hey, boss. We're out of Cookaberries and Pineweed. I can get some from the local market just at the town square."

_'Oh cool. We can get those where I'm needed next.'_ Erron thought and smiled. "There won't be a need. I'll be out again soon and I can get a better stock for cheaper where I'm going."

_'That is...straight from the trees of the Kuatan Jungle...a perfect place for a bandit hideout.' _


	5. Erron's Past

My take on how he got to Outworld. This is a one shot and a serious chapter, unlike the previous ones I wrote about him. **:P** Enjoy!

* * *

"Can't you learn to trust anyone?" D'Vorah asked and Erron simply remained silent as he always did, save for the times he was given a task to do. D'Vorah waited for an answer, her will unwavering and he turned to her.

"All I'm saying is that lately you've been acting strange." He shrugged her off. "Nothing more, nothing less."

With that, D'Vorah hissed at him and stormed out the room. He only looked the direction she went, and gave a sigh once he knew she was gone. "Trust anyone huh? Hahaha...No, D'Vorah. I can't."

**~~~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~~~**

"Wha..." Erron couldn't believe what he just heard. After all they've been through...after all he's done for them...they stab him in the back like this? In one swift movement, he removed the blade from Erron's stomach and the gunslinger fell to his knees.

"Sorry...but only four of us are allowed back." His partner simply said and turned around, walking away and leaving him for dead.

"Wait...wait!" Erron could only think as he bled out and tried his best to cling to his fading consciousness. Four people, his teammates, walked through the portal and abandoned him in this God-forsaken world called Outworld.

The portal closed and Erron fell to the ground. He could already hear the blood thirsty predators just around the corner. They smelled his blood and were drawn to it like moths to a flame. They surrounded him, eyes lit up from the scent of his blood and mouths oozing with saliva from the hunger they felt. Erron equipped his revolvers and shot at the first one that ran in to strike...

**~~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~~~**

"That's not possible for me anymore." He muttered to himself. "There's only one person I can truly ever trust..._and that person is me_."


	6. Adventures of Team Cage pt1

Hope you enjoy and please review! ^_^ These are a series of chapters starring fluffy team Cage moments! This series of chapters are set in a future where Cassie, Jacqui, Kung Jin, and Takeda have spent a lot of time with each other (years) and have become super close.

* * *

"Hey Jin. Me and Cassie are going to the spa, wanna tag along?" Jacqui asked, getting her things ready. Kung Jin smiled at her. "Sounds good to me."

"A much needed rest after a long week's work. Don't you agree?" Cassie stated happily and pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh speaking of which, we could _all_ use a rest. Why don't we invite Takeda along too?" Jin asked and they all turned around when they heard someone answer him. "Nah, I'd rather stay home."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun and relaxing! Trust me." Cassie pestered.

"...Nah." Takeda simply answered and plopped down on the couch. His leader frowned at him. "Fine then. This is an order from your leader."

"You can't seriously be pulling _that_ card..." Takeda rolled his eyes at her and she only flashed him a mischievous grin.

"You're not gonna deny otherwise are ya?" Cassie won the fight and Takeda let a groan escape his lips.

"Fine. Let's go."

**~~~~ At The Spa ~~~~**

"Ahaha..." Sonya smiled once she saw the position her daughter and her team were in. They were all in a milk bath littered with roe petals and...they were all fast asleep. Takeda was leaning on Jacqui's sholder, Jacqui was leaning on Cassie, who was also leaning on her friend, and Kung Jin's head was rested on Cassie's shoulder. Sonya turned to her former mentor. "Hey Jax. Come here. Check this out."

"Well ain't that cute?" He said as he walked towards the blonde woman, a smile growing on his face when he saw what she was referring to. He gave a huff and proceeded to take a picture of it on his phone, much like what his former student just did. "_Slackers_."

"It's time for them to leave. The hour they payed for is done already but..." She sat down on a chair and her mentor sat next to her. Jax only laughed, putting a hand on Sonya's shoulder.

"Don't want to wake them? I hear ya." He simply said and leaned on the chair. "Who _would_ when they all look so peaceful like that?"

"What do we do?" Sonya said and Jax shrugged. "Maybe just _one_ more hour. We can afford it."


	7. Adventures of Team Kahn pt1

Team Kahn shenanigans, just like team Cage shenanigans. Oh right, I forgot. Erron gets paranoid around bugs. Hope you enjoy! **^_^ **

* * *

"Something the matter, Emperor?" Erron asked, seeing that the Osh-Tekk seemed to be troubled. Kotal Kahn shook his head and rubbed his temple.

"D'Vorah..." He started and his brow furrowed. "Has always _despised_ when people trying to touch her stomach. Never once has anyone laid even a finger on it. I'm curious as to _why_..."

"Uhh...okay?" Erron raised an eyebrow as soon as the larger male made eye contact with him.

"Erron..." He said and the gunslinger couldn't help but flinch when the Osh-Tekk stood up, his posture ever regal and at the same time...oh so _threatening_.

"I will have you do something for me..."

**~~~~~ O ~~~~~~**

"D'Vorah." Erron said and the Kytinn turned around from where she stood. The gunslinger was in his...alternate outfit. The one that showed more skin. D'Vorah raised a judgemental eyebrow at him. She truly never did understand what made others ogle him so. He looked absolutely horrid in her eyes, and quite frankly...he looked like his guts tasted really nice.

"What is it you want?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Come 'ere." He simply said and she obliged, walking towards the gunslinger. He walked towards her with a confident stride that made him look almost alluring. "You know..."

"I've always found your eyes beautiful." He said and made direct eye contact with the Kytinn. She stood there, unaffected and seemingly clueless as to his advances. He gently put his hand on her shoulder and then began to slowly move down, trying his best not to flinch because D'Vorah's children were fucking _hissing_ at him right now...and he could have sworn they were glaring at him. Yes, that's right. He felt them _glare at him_.

"Your everything is beautiful..." He said and she raised an eyebrow at him. He stopped at her hips and nearly jumped when he felt a bug on his fingers. _A warning no doubt..._

_'Damn it **they know my secrets**.'_ He thought to himself but kept his composure. There was a bug that went near his ear. _'Erron keep your cool. They're only trying to** kill you** but **keep your cool!**' _

"Huh. This one sees why others find you attractive now." She simply said and tilted her head. Then, without a warning...

_He poked her stomach._

What he found happened next...was _very_ unexpected. She giggled. D'Vorah just fucking _giggled_. The very noise that came out of her mouth as she stumbled back and held her stomach was..._strange_, to say the least, for someone like her. And frankly...it was downright _adorable_. Kotal Kahn immediately stood up from his hiding spot and both men just stared at her. D'Vorah glared at the both of them and pulled her hood down.

"That was..." Kotal said, speechless from the utter adorableness of the sound that the Kytinn just made. D'Vorah covered her head in shame as he just stared at her with wide eyes and jaws agape. She angrily looked at Erron and hit him in the face. He took the full brunt of it and still stared at her with eyes wide.

"Okay...I have lived a long life but _that_..." He said and the Kytinn made an angry noise as she stomped away. "That was just about the _cutest_ damn giggle I have _ever_ heard."

"I will be certain to tell this to Ermac, Ferra and Tor." Kotal Kahn gave Erron a pat on the back. "The plan was a success, as no less expected of you. Meet me at my headquarters at midnight for your payment."

Erron raised an eyebrow at his current superior. "She's gonna hate you for this."

"I'll just hook her up with Ermac. She'll be fine after that." Kotal shrugged and Erron sighed. "Really? Just because you're the Emperor it doesn't mean that you can just hook someone up with their crush and expect everything to be fi-"

"I never knew you could talk so smoothly." Kotal obviously cut him off.

"..." Erron rolled his eyes. "Don't try and change the subject."

"_Elder Gods **damn you**_."

* * *

The bugs...they know Erron's secrets.


	8. Adventures of Team Kahn pt2

This was cross posted on my tumblr too (I go by the name Nanyera). I was supposed to wait a bit longer, but I couldn't resist. :D Hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"We said nothing about you." Ermac defended and the gunslinger rolled his eyes.

"That's a lie Ermac. I know you guys have been talking behind my back." He hissed and pulled out one of his revolvers. "If I find out this has something to do with the money Emperor Kahn owes me…"

"No. We were talking about you and the young Shaolin." D'Vorah said and earned a raised eyebrow from the gunslinger.

"What?" Erron asked and put his revolver back into its holster. D'Vorah smiled at him. "This One has noticed how you both look at each other…and also how you have been missing for two hours every day."

"No-NO. It is NOT like that. I-" The gunslinger was cut off by the Kytinn. "You need not hide it. We do not judge."

"Screw this shit. I'm out." He simply said and turned to leave. Erron was stopped, however, by his superior.

"Erron." Kotal said and the gunslinger stopped, not even turning to face him. "Are you sure? We could hook you up on a-"

"I'm **OUT**."

**_~~~~~ Some Time Later ~~~~~_**

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Erron said, looking at the sight in front of him. A nice small table for two, wrapped in red silk, topped off with a candle and two roses in a glass vase. And at the other side, looking equally as shocked and confused, was Kung Jin. The gunslinger ran a hand down his face and groaned. Kung Jin stormed towards him angrily.

"Is this your idea of a joke!?" The monk asked and threw his fist at the older male. Erron caught his fist easily and stopped him.

"Settle down Junior. This wasn't my idea." He said and let go of Jin's fist. "Though I'm _pretty sure_ I know who thought of it."

He went up to the dinner table and sighed as soon as he saw a note on it. He opened the small letter up and let out a frustrated groan upon reading the mesage written on it.

_"We're sorry."_

* * *

Because the members of team Kahn are shippers and awkward and they don't know how to show affection/apologize properly.


	9. Sister Bonding pt1

Mileena has a secret, unexpected talent. These sets of chapters will focus on Mileena and Kitana fluff, as well as awkward sister + Jade (probably) bonding times. Hope you enjoy! ^D^

* * *

"Sister..." Mileena said and, to Kitana's surprise, her tone wasn't her usual low and sensual, almost lustful one. This was...was she actually showing fear? No, not quite...was she anxious? Anxious for what?

Mileena walked closer to her sister, one hand behind her back and acting incredibly strange...for her, anyway. Kitana stood there and waited, raising an eyebrow at the unusually...fidgety Mileena. Wait, she was fidgeting with her free hand? _Mileena?_

**_Fidgeting!? _**

"What...what has you upset Mileena?" Kitana asked and walked closer. Much more to her surprise, the Tarkatan half breed nearly jumped back when Kitana went closer. Kitana stopped and let Mileena speak.

"I uh...here." The Tarkatan half-breed said and gave her sister...a stuffed bear? Kitana was surprised and she slowly took the stuffed toy, examining it in shock. It was very finely crafted.

"Wow..." Kitana said and her sister immediately commented. "Hey, I-"

"I actually said that because of how well this was done." Kitana cut her off before the Tarkatan half-breed could think that her sister was feeling the opposite of what she was _actually feeling_. Kitana smiled at her sister. "Thank you Mileena. This is something I will treasure greatly."

"Y-yeah, sure..." Mileena pulled up her mask and swiftly turned around but Kitana already knew her sister well enough to know what that meant, and smiled fondly as she examined the stuffed toy again. That meant...that _Mileena was hiding a smile_.

* * *

Based on MK9's tower, where Mileena made a stuffed toy.


	10. Blak Corner Cafe pt3

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"Ugh..." Erron fell to his knees and held on to a tree for support, using his spare arm to grasp the wound on his leg. A cut that went straight through the bone and was bleeding heavily. To top it all off it was raining. _Great. _

_Just great. _

He limped his way through the rain and foliage, until he saw a familiar blonde woman in the distance. She was chatting with her team and they were inside a cave, all sitting around a fire.

_'Cage...'_ He thought and began to limp the other way, hoping that she wouldn't notice him. Unfortunately for him, her head turned his way. Cassie wondered for a while what to do as she walked up to him. Not very long after she caught up to him and he gave a loud grunt of irritation. She only continued to follow him with an umbrella over her head and the rain pouring down his. The only noise that was made between them was the sound of gum popping and boots hitting the wet ground.

"Soo...you're wounded." Cassie said and Black only stayed silent in response. "Well...aren't you just a ray of sunshine?"

He didn't respond and only fell to the ground, his leg finally giving way. "Ugh, shit..."

"Well, I'm just gonna leave you on your own now." She said and then Erron's vision went dark when he felt something hit the back of his head. Cassie put her pistol back into the holster. "Thought you'd know by now I'm a big fat liar sometimes."

She got him and dragged him back to the camp. Needless to say, all of them were shocked to see her.

"A little help, or are you all just gonna stand there?" She said and put the injured gunslinger down. Her teammates went to her side immediately and helped her patch the wound on his leg.

**~~~~~ O ~~~~~**

"Agh..." Erron groaned as his vision returned to him. He shook his head and held it, only to remember something important. He immediately startled awake and looked for any sign of what time it was. "Ah crap. What time is it?! I'm gonna be late fo-"

"For what?" Erron heard a voice from behind him and everything returned to him. He lied back on the floor in defeat, and looked to the blonde and her team in front of him.

"God damn it..." He spat out and let his hand run across his face. Cassie frowned. "_It's no problem I just patched up your leg. No problem at all._"

"You..." He looked at his leg and sighed. Cassie rolled her eyes. "_You're welcome._"

"So...what happened to you exactly?" Kung Jin asked warily. Erron only sighed.

"A mission to take out a couple of Black Dragon assholes. Didn't think there'd be _that_ many..." He said weakly and reached for his wound. Jacqui held Takeda's hand. "How many are we talking about?"

"Thirty _at least_." He said and sighed. "Stupid lair had to be so full of intersecting corridors and hallways too."

"You took down all of them by yourself?" Kung Jin asked and Erron glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Not without casualties obviously." He hissed and Jin frowned at him. The both of them glared at each other, creating a thick tension in the air. There was always something about that young monk and it wasn't the fact that he wasn't into women. No, this was something else. Erron could see it in his eyes...but he was never really quite able to pinpoint what it was exactly. As he always did though, the gunslinger would shrugged it off.

"You're lucky to have made it out of there with only an injury to the leg." Takeda cut the thick silence between them and Cassie also butt in.

"Where is their base? We have to-" Cassie was cut off by the gunslinger.

"Relax, I already took care of them all." Black stated and her team just exchanged glances. Erron raised an eyebrow at them. "What? I've done it before, you know."

"Right..." There was a long silence for a while and the team just sat by the fire, with Erron at the far back and away from them. Takeda sighed and leaned back on his arms. "I could really go for something to drink right now..."

"Tell me about it." Jacqui replied to him and then both sighed. Erron contemplated something for a short while, before deciding why the hell not? He did owe them for patching him up.

"You have an extra bottle of water, or something?" Erron asked and looked around the jungle outside the cave.

"Well we could always go outside." Takeda remarked sarcastically and received a smile from his girlfriend. He took out a bottle of water and threw it towards Black who, much to their surprise, didn't drink it.

"Any of you have a sweet tooth? Or is that not your thing?" Black asked and Cassie glared at him. "And you want to know..._why?_"

"Just answer." He simply stated and they all rolled their eyes.

"We're fine with any." Jacqui stated and Erron nodded.

"This makes us even. Got it?" He said and got up weakly, limping to harvest some sort of herb that was growing just outside the cave, and then grabbed two large and hard looking round fruits. Once he was done he washed it thoroughly in the rain and made his way back. Everyone just watched him with raised eyebrows.

Erron set aside the fruit and cut it in half with his Tarkatan blade, taking apart the leaves of the herb and dumping them into the fruit. He poured a little bit of water on each half and set them near the fire. Soon enough, a delicious scent began to fill the cave and the gunslinger took the fruit halves, putting them in front of the youths.

"Don't worry, they're not poisonous." With a little bit of hesitance, they took a sip. All of them sighed in relief as the taste hit their mouths. Refreshing, soothing and with a tinge of mint. It was _sublime_. They all licked their lips in delight and couldn't help the smile that formed on their faces.

"This is amazing. What's in it?" Kung Jin asked and Erron leaned on the wall again. "A fruit...compare it to a citrus with the skin of a coconut, I guess, that's common in these parts. It's mixed in with a kind of herb native to the Kuatan Jungle. Cook it right and you'll get a tinge of mint in...whatever you're cooking it in."

"More importantly, how'd you learn to do something like this?" Cassie asked and Erron closed his eyes, avoiding eye contact.

"Just be happy with your tea." He simply said and Cassie frowned. Erron lied down and turned his back on the youths, resting his leg so that it didn't have any weight on it. _'And don't ask any more questions please. Especially regarding how I know how to cook and brew things...or the supply of fruits I was carrying. Oh shit, they didn't throw that did they? Fuck, please tell me they did not throw that! I need to restock on my supply!' _

Erron began to frantically search himself for something and they only looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Then all saw him visibly relax when he saw the bag in the corner. He then got up and began harvesting some of the herbs and fruits, and putting them in the...unusually large bag.

Luckily for him though, everyone was so happy with their drinks that they didn't even question what he was doing anymore.

**~~~~~ After the Mission ~~~~~**

"Okay, here are the drinks you ordered." The waiter said and put down their drinks for them. They all happily drank away and then stopped dead in their tracks when a familiar taste hit their tongues.

"..." Cassie looked Erron straight in the eye for a while and then took another sip of her drink. They all did the same and he merely just raised his eyebrow at them. "Umm...would that be all?"

"Erron?" Takeda asked and the waiter froze, hiding behind a confused expression.

_"...What?"  
_


	11. Family Problems

So team Kahn were all just lying around doing nothing and being bored and somehow it turned into them talking about their family, parents in particular. Don't ask me why or how. **XDD** This is my headcannon on how their parents were like, a little on their pasts too. This happens after Adventures of Team Kahn pt2. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"These tales could go on and on." Ermac said fondly with a smile. "They were all good to us..."

"My parents...That was so long ago...I can't remember all that well but..." Reptile frowned and looked away. "Shang Tsung was...a very good friend...the closest I had*. He was a good man."

"This one...remembers only her mother." D'Vorah smiled in an almost fond manner and looked down. "She was good to us...and would overfeed us sometimes...many times..."

"This one thinks mother ate father before we were born. Or that she fed him to us when this one was young." D'Vorah said and looked up in thought, not realizing the way all of her comrades cringed when she said that. _And..._

Let there be awkward silence.

"My parents were harsh, as all Osh-Tekk are." Kotal finally broke the silence and smiled fondly. "They would beat me brutally every day for my training but even through all that...they would still show kindness. Mine in particular were very strict on me but...there were times, _often_, that they would show such kindness I would forget how brutal they were during my training."

The Osh-Tekk shook his head sadly. "_I miss them dearly_."

"What about you?" D'Vorah turned to Ferra and Torr. Ferra shrugged and Torr just grunted. "We no remember. Torr closest to parent Ferra have. He and Big Bossy."

And everyone just turned their heads towards Kotal when they heard that. He all looked at them with a raised eyebrow and shrugged nonchalantly. Ferra turned towards Erron.

"What bout you Bang Bang?" She asked and tilted her head slightly when she saw Erron cringe the very moment the question was turned towards him. He simply didn't answer and they didn't get the hint.

"What were your parents like, Erron?" D'Vorah said, her head tilting to the side without her even knowing it. The gunslinger sighed, realizing he had no choice but to speak on the matter. He knew they wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't.

_'You guys really don't take no for an answer do you?'_ He simply thought and shook his head, opening his mouth to speak.

"My parents were...never really fond of me. They'd blame me for..." His voice trailed off when he said that and became more serious with every passing second, until the air around him grew thick with an uncomfortable tension. "They'd yell, throw things at me, beat me...choke me til I passed out..."

Erron looked away in thought. "And I never knew just..._just what I did wrong_."

"Then one day...things got out of hand and I...I didn't have a choice." Erron moved his head ever so slightly towards his comrades. "They were my first two shots...my first two kills."

Kotal frowned and walked up to Erron, putting his hand on the smaller male's shoulder. "I'm sorry it had to be that way."

"Yeah I...thanks Kotal." Erron said and looked away. The Osh-Tekk frowned and then gave a sharp sigh.

"Right..." He said and walked to his throne, taking a small red packet from underneath. Erron's eyes grew wide when he saw what Kotal had in his hand. It was such a long time...since he played a game of poker.

"I heard you like this game." The Osh-Tekk said and handed Erron the deck to shuffle. The gunslinger did so with a huge grin on his face...well, of course it was covered. Kotal sighed inwardly in relief the moment he saw his subordinate forget his sadness.

"It has been so long..." He said with an almost nostalgic tone. They all got seated in a circle on the floor.

"Care to instruct us?" The Osh-Tekk asked and Erron only smiled. "Of course but let me say just one thing..."

"To go up against me? You're either brave, or foolish." He said arrogantly. Kotal nodded. "Noted. Let's be part of the same team."

"Sure." Erron stated casually, shuffling the cards with a grin under his mask.

"Hey! That no fair Big Bossy!" Ferra yelled and Kotal held his hand up. The young girl grunted and sat back down on her bigger, bulkier friend.

"We vow for a practice round." Ermac stated.

"Of course, of course. Not that it'll do you any good though." Erron arrogantly stated. Kotal smiled. "Such confidence...I'm now _positive_ we'll win."

"Arrogant even before the game starts, as all Osh-Tekks are." D'Vorah hissed at him. Reptile shook his head. The Zaterran looked at Erron suspiciously. "What game are we playing exactly?"

"Poker." Erron replied in his casual tone. Reptile raised what would be an eyebrow.

"How can there be teams in a poker game?" He asked and Erron looked at him with narrow eyes. "How would _you_ know?"

"I used to play this with Shang Tsung and Quan Chi the times he would visit." Reptile replied hesitantly.

"Hey! Bang Bang change rules! Bang Bang and Big Bossy cheat!" Ferra yelled and Torr grunted in irritation. Ermac slammed his fists on the floor.

"This is unfair, we are at a disadvantage!" He yelled.

"**Ha!** _It is as I said!_" D'Vorah said and stuck her tongue out at Kotal.

"Silence!" The Osh-Tekk commanded and everyone stopped talking. And then there was another awkward silence. Reptile frowned and tried to speak. "But how ca-"

_"I said silence!" _

* * *

He may be a tad bit...odd at times but Kotal still knows how to take care of his team, albiet in a rather direct and awkward way.

*This stems from a joke me and my bro would use to make when we'd still play mk9. The joke was that Reptile was the pet of the group, so yeah.


	12. Blak Corner Cafe pt4

Hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

_Virtue is the path to Heaven...but greed lies within the heart of _**EVERY MAN. **

"Oh my God..._I should have known_." Cassie looked up as if the secrets of the universe were just downloaded into her head that very instant. And unluckily for Erron, everyone just decided to look at her and listen to what she had to say_ that very instant_. "The damn name, save for the cafe part of course, is an anagram for Erro-"

"NO! Shut your fucking mouth!" Erron yelled and everyone in the cafe looked at him with raised eyebrows. Some, especially the other waiters that worked for him, had their jaws agape. He panicked and quickly lowered his head. "S-sorry. I'm terribly sorry."

Now team Cage looked at him weird while everyone else returned to normal.

"Okay, no, look, it's no-" Erron tried to input but was hopelessly cut off by the rest of Cassie's team _**1)**_ remembering what their leader had said, _**2)**_ unscrambling the letters of _'Blak Corner'_ with their fingers in mid-air, as if drawing on an invisible chalkboard, and _**3)**_ mouthing the word _'Oh'_ in unison. Erron brought a hand to his face and could have scratched his own skin off then and there. "_Fuck_."

"Err-" Kung Jin was cut off by the waiter _accidentally_ stepping on his foot. He glared at Erron. "What the hell!?"

"**CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR ORDERS NOW. _MA'AM. SIR. SIR. MA'AM_.**" The waiter said with clenched teeth. Kung Jin didn't answer and simply glared at him, then so did the others. Cassie walked up to him. "You're not fooling anyone fugly."

"Well he...doesn't actually seem so bad with a clean look like that." They all looked at Kung Jin. He just held his arms up in defense. "Guys, he's not my type. I'm just saying."

_They all ignored him because they knew that was a big fat lie. _

"Oh shit..." Cassie smiled and began to circle Black, sipping her drink playfully every now and then. "Because now _we know who you are_..."

"No." Black snapped at them, not even hiding anymore how pissed he was. Cassie's smile grew wider. "I think we can all arrange for an..._agreement_."

"Don't you **DARE**." Erron hissed.

"A free deal...on everything." Cassie took another sip.

"No." Erron stated.

"Come on...even just for today?" Jin asked and placed his arm around Erron's shoulder. The gunslinger had to use every atom of strength that was in him not to freaking shoot this...this..._dude_ in the face then and there.

"No." Erron gritted his teeth. "_**I. Don't. Bargain**._"

"Fine...seventy percent off." Jacqui winked at him and for once in his long life, he didn't like her. Jacqui and Cassie was _drop dead gorgeous **queens**_...but he really freaking hated them right now...and he probably would continue to for the rest of his life. Wait, no, scratch that, he hated** _all of them_ **right now. "**NO**. I said I don't bargai-"

"Ooooh...It'd be _really bad_ if people found out who's working here..." Kung Jin said and shrugged. Takeda's grin was absolutely evil and he followed up with Kung Jin's statement. "We _do_ know someone who's pretty big on the media back in Earthrealm..."

"Well, Earthrealm media can spread like wildfire to the other realms..." Cassie smiled at the gunslinger in disguise. "But who knows? It's not like..._he's my Dad_, or something..."

"I can always leave this place to its doom." Erron said and Jacqui only laughed at him. "But you _won't_."

"I will." He simply said.

"Wanna bet?" Cassie smiled at him.

"..."

"Thought so." Both girls laughed and Erron grit his teeth, letting an irritated sigh escape his lips. "Ten."

"Twenty five."

"**No**. _It stays at ten_."

"Thirty."

"No."

"Fourty."

"**No.**"

"Fifty."

**"GET OUT OF MY BAR!" **

_Well...he didn't believe in a Heaven anyways..._


	13. Sub-Zero's Bacon pt1

It was a quiet and tranquil morning, one which called for a nice cup of tea and meditation. And right now Scorpion didn't want any of that. Scorpion sighed as he looked at the paper in front of him. It was one of the rare occasions that he'd pick up the newspaper and read it out of boredom. Although upon reading the headlines, he immediately wished he hadn't given in to his boredom.

**Sub-Zero's Bacon**

_"The fattest, juiciest and most succulent bacon you'll ever stuff your mouth full with! So good, you won't even stop to breathe! So order now and get a free double helping of this fat bacon!"_

"By the Elder Gods..." Scorpion ran a palm down his face. "**_WHY?_**"

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter's so short but...HAVE SUB-ZERO'S BACON!

...

I'm really sorry.


End file.
